The Night We Tried To Forget
by Vincent's Vampress
Summary: The Teen Titans have a slumber party with beer, sex, and games. [BBXRae][StarXRob]
1. I spiked it

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story.**

**"Oh my head." Beast Boy said as he woke up.**

**"Someone turn of the fucking alarm." Raven said as she also woke up.**

**"What happened last night?" Robin asked.**

**"I dont know." Starfire said.**

**"Why are we all in the same room?" Cyborg asked. **

**"And why are our clothes scattered accross the floor?" Robin asked.**

**"I'll make us some coffe." Beast Boy said as he stood up.**

**"Uh beast Boy, your not wearing any clothes." Raven told him.**

**"Ah!" he yelled as he wrapped a sheet around his waist.**

**"Someone has to remember what happened last night." Cyborg said.**

**"If I remember correctly, I suggested we have a slumber party."Starfire said.**

**Flashback**

**The Titans were all sitting in the living room when Starfire said,**

**"I suggest we have sluber party."**

**"Starfire we arent seven." Robin told her.**

**"I know we arn't seven Robin. This is the TEEN Titans. Not the seven year old Titans."**

**"I'm sure what Starfire means when she says slumber party is a party with sex, drugs, and beer." Beast Boy said with a smile.**

**"Actully I meant we could do each others hair and makeup like it says in this magazine." Starfire said as she held up Seventeen magazine.**

**"I like best boys idea better."Cyborg told her.**

**"You just dont like my idea because you dont have any hair." Starfire said as she folded her arms.**

**"But where are we going to get beer? We're teenagers as Starfire pointed out." Robin said.**

**"No problem."Beast boy said as he ran out of the room, and when he came back he was holding a case of beer in one hand, and wine coolers in the other. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time"**

**End F-**

**"Wait! Before you end the flashback, I have a question." Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, how long have you been waiting for this day because I dont want to drink old beer."**

**"I have been waiting for this day for a long time but I got the beer a couple days ago." He answered. **

**"Ok."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alrighty then."**

**"Ok then. You can end the flashback now."**

**End Flashback**

**"Oh thats right there was beer." Robin said.**

**"We probebly all got drunk and know we have hangovers." Cyborg said.**

**"I know I didnt get drunk. Because I do crazy things when I get drunk. And Im not stupid enough to have gotten drunk." Raven said.**

**"About that, funny story." Beast boy said.**

**"How funny?" Raven said unamused.**

**"I may have spiked you drink."  
**

**"You what?!"**

**"Well you werent having any fun so I made you a fun making drink."**

**"I cant belive you would do that."**

**"How did you do it though? I didnt see her put down her drink." Starfire asked.**

**"Thats not the point!" Raven said.**

**"Well Starfire I will tell you how I did it." Beast boy answered ignoring raven.**

**Flashback**

**As Robin and Starfire danced to the music, Cyborg was eating and drinking. Raven was in her chair reading a book and sipping on some herbal tea.**

**"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said.**

**"Uh." Raven said to focused on her book to care what Beast Boy said.**

**"Can I get you a refil?" **

**"Whatever."**

**"O.k then."Beast Boy said as he grabbed her cup and went to the kitchen. "And now for you to have some fun." He said to himself as he put two beer tablets in the cup and stirred in the herbal tea. "Here you go Raven. Enjoy." He told her as he gave her her drink. As she took a sip he said to himself, "In about thirty minutes your going to have the time of your life."**

**End Flashback**

**"You sneaky little bastard." Raven said. **

**"I was just trying to help you out."**

**"I am going to kill you."**

**"What?"**

**"But first we need to figure out what else happened last night."**

**"Ravens right. We need to find out why are clothes are scattered accross the floor, and why is there a "Go Fish" scoreboard ingraved on the table."Robin added.**


	2. Strip Go Fish

**Cody's Cupid**: Thank for thinking that my story is freken funny, I appreciate those reviews.

**Silverxpearls**: This chapter will explain most of what happened at the slumber party. Im glad that you like the idea.

**Kitycule**: Yes beer tablets do exist. And thank you for thanking me about my typos. I like them very much. And P to you too.

**Invader Puppet**: Thank you for telling all your friends about it. I need a good rep.

Disclimer: I dont own the Teen Titans and I probebly never will.

We last left the Teen Titans in the living room with hangovers, clothes scattered accross the floor, and them wondering why there was a Go Fish scoreboard ingraved in the table. As Cyborg passed out the cups of coffe they started to talk.

"So Cyborg, I think you are more of a summer, because the summer pink will show on your dark skin tone." Starfire said as she held up the makeup to his face.

"I dont care about your stupid makeup!" Cyborg yelled flailing his arms so the makeup flew everywhere.

"Your just jealous because your skin tone is to dark for makeup to show up."

"Lets focus Titans." Robin said.

"Does anybody else remember what happened last night?" Raven asked.

"I do but your not going to like it." Beast Boy said as Raven gave him a death glare.

"Go ahead Beast Boy." Robin told him.

"Yes go ahead." Raven said as she folded her arms.

0000 Flashback 0000

"You know what we should do?" Raven asked. She had already drank her drink and now she was quite drunk.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"We should play strip poker!"

"But none of us know how to play strip poker." Robin pointed out.

"Your such a party pooper." Raven told Robin.

"When have I ever pooped a party?" he asked.

"Dude that just didnt sound right." Beast Boy told him.

"Ok since ROBIN thinks that none of us know how to play poker, even though hes just saying that because hes the only one who doesnt know how to play, lets play Strip Go Fish!" Raven said.

"Yes lets play the stripping of the fish!" Starfire said in her high pitched voice.

"Ok this is how its going to work," Cyborg started as he shuffled and passed out the cards, "If you have to go fish you also have to loose a pice of clothing. Sonce I dont where clothes i'll be the referee."

"Ok lets start." Robin said.

"Robin, do you have any two's?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go Fish." Robin answered.

"Wooo Beast boy! Take it off!" Raven yelled.

"Its just a sock." he said as he pulled of a sock.

"Do you have any fives Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Here you go." She said as she gave her two fives.

"HeHeHeHeHe!" She squeeled as she clapped her hands.

"Damn." Robin said under his breath.

"Do you have any eights Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Go Fish." he answered with a smile.

"Hmm. What to take off." She said as she looked down at her body. "Got it!" she said as she took off her leotard. When she did this everyone just starred.

0000 End Flashback 0000

"Oh, this is so embaressing. I cant belive you guys saw me in my bra!" Raven said.

"It kind of gets worse, well for you, it was great for me." Beast Boy said.

"Im already going to kill you and I have decided to make it quick and painless, dont make me upgrade it to slow and painful." She said as Beast Boy gave a frightened look.


	3. The night we all got laid

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry i haven't updated in forever! I swear I didn't kill myself, or i probably wouldn't be writing this. I had to spend "quality time" with my family. And I was grounded. And that meant no computer. So my life has been great. This chapter is longer than the others, and the next chapter is the last, but i will have an Avatar story coming out after this so be ready! Enjoy! Im warning you, this chapter is very mature. I warned you! I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Rockchick3000: Im glad there is someone who shares this kind of funny. And no problem about adding you to my fav's your an awesome writer.**

**Blueyedgirl: thank you. Im new to fanfiction but not new to writing I've been writing for 5-6 years. Your welcome for reviewing your storys, They are really cool.**

**Invader Puppet: Your right this chapter is very mature.**

**Silverxpearls: Yeah she was really drunk, no she was wasted.**

**NixiePixie: Yeah, we all know what he wanted to see...**

**Codyscupid: Im glad my story made you laugh.**

**0000000000000000000000000On with the story!000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Beast Boy, what did you do to me?" Raven asked getting more pissed off by the second.**

**"I didn't do anything to you, but you on the other hand did many things to me." He answered with a smile.**

**0000Flashback0000**

**So after a hour of playing strip go fish Raven was in her bra and underwear, Beast Boy in his boxers, Robin in his pants, and Starfire fully dressed.**

**"Robin do you have any nines?" Starfire asked.**

**"Um, Go Fish!" He answered with a happy expression on his face.**

**"Is there any suggestions of what I should take off?" Starfire asked innocently.**

**"Yes!" Robin yelled.**

**"Well Robin what is it?"**

**"You should most definitely take of your shirt!" **

**"Alright." She answered as she took off a shirt.**

**"Hey where did Raven go?" Cyborg asked.**

**"I'm sure she's around." Beast Boy said as he sunk into his chair and let out a soft moan.**

**"I'm right here!" Raven said as she came out from under the table.**

**"What were you doing down there?" Robin asked wide eyed.**

**"Oh, nothing." She answered with a grin.**

**"Ok." Cyborg said.**

**"How about we dance?" Starfire said as she turned on some music and started to dance with Robin who wouldn't stop staring at her breasts that were covered by a very reveling strapless bra.**

**"Beast Boy you look so tense." Raven said as she started to rub his shoulders.**

**"I'm not tense at all baby." He answered.**

**"In that case come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.**

**"Hold on Robin, let me go get my drink." Starfire said as she went to the table.**

**"Alright." Robin said as he finished his beer.**

**"Robin why is there a card with the number nine on your chair?" Starfire asked as she picked up the playing card.**

**"Uh, Uh, Uh." **

**"Enough with the uhing! Why did you cheat?" She yelled furiously.**

**"Because your hot and I wanted you to take off your shirt, and that was the only way you would."**

**"This "hot", it is the Earthly way of saying I am beautiful?" **

**"Um, yeah you could say that."**

**"Oh Robin." Starfire said fluttering her eyelash's. "Your so nice. Follow me."Starfire said as she led him into her bedroom.**

**In Ravens room...**

**"Come to papa." Beast Boy said. He was sitting on Ravens bed watching her undress. She then sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him gently from his neck going down as she pushed him on her bed so he was laying down. She left a trail of kiss's all the way down as she pulled his boxers off. He couldn't take any more so he grabbed her and put her under him.**

**In Starfires room...**

**Robin and Starfire were sitting on her bed listening to the sounds that were coming from across the hall from Ravens room.**

**"Robin, are they having, "the sex"?" Starfire asked Robin.**

**"I think so Star." he said as he cringed of the thought of his two friends humping like gorillas.**

**"From the sound of it they are having fun. The screaming in joy, the giggling, and the ah'd make it sound quite enjoyable."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you want to have the sex with me?"**

**"Only every waking minute of everyday!" Robin yelled as he started to undress.**

**"How do you have "the sex"?" **

**"Well fist you get undress like so," Robin said as he pointed to his naked self. "Then you start to kiss and the man gets on top of the girl, and puts his, uh, limo into her garage, and then they go up and down a lot."**

**"Oh, ok, but Robin, where do we get a limo?" **

**"What I meant was," Robin started as he stopped to think, "Let me explain," Robin said as he held up a hot dog and a doughnut, and then put the hot dog into the doughnut.**

**"Oh! I see. You put your hot dog," Starfire said as she pointed to Robins private, "Into my doughnut." She finished as she pointed to her private.**

**"Yep, you got it. Now lets get started!" Robin said as he went on top of her and as he put it, he put his hot dog into her doughnut.**

**0000End Flashback0000**

**"Holy crap." Raven said.**

**"Yeah that was a good night." Beast Boy said with a grin.**

**"That's right I got laid!" Robin yelled.**

**"But if I remember correctly there is more to the story." Starfire said.**


	4. Good Bye Toaster

A/N: please don't kill me! Im sooooooo sorry i didn't update for a while. I was lacking inspiration. Sorry! This is the last chapter of this story. The next story will be avatar story, Inuyasha story, or heroes story. Tell me which one you guys want. I will give you descriptions! Yay!

Inuyasha:

The New Target: Inuyasha is the school playboy on a mission to sleep with every girl in his high school. But when he has only one more girl left, his plan is to sleep with her then leave, but when he starts to fall for her will she find out what really started their relationship?

Avatar the last Airbender:

Love and Betrayal: Zuko and his uncle are still in Ba sing sae when he is reunited with his childhood friend. He asks her to come with him to find the Avatar and their relationship blossoms, but when he betrays her and her uncle will their love make it?

Heroes:

The Fight To Be Together: Two teenagers parents are killed and they are forced to survive together on the run. Their powers helping them along the way as they meet the other heroes and devise a plan to kill Mr. Linderman.

Well, those are the choices. Tell me which one you guys want, and thanks so much for sticking with me on this story! I love you guys! Muah!

And, this is a warning, there is sexual content in this chapter, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Rationality: Well I'm updating now, sorry it wasn't soon.

Invader Puppet: I m glad you liked it.

Markus Saint: I thought that was funny too.

Blueyedgirl: I'm glad it made you laugh.

Chocolate Quill: Making people laugh is my job.

Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"I cant believe I had sex, with Beast Boy!" Raven said shocked.

"What's so bad about having sex with me?" Beast Boy asked hurt.

"Because its, its, you!"

"Well at least on of us was sane and didn't have sex." Cyborg said as he folded his arms.

"Cyborg, you did. Well, sort of." Robin told him.

o0oFlashbacko0o

"Oh yeah! Oh Beast Boy, oh!" Raven yelled.

"Say my name, say my name baby." Beast Boy said as he continued his thrusts.

"Beast Boy!"

"That was good." Beast Boy said as they came down from their climax's.

"What's going on in the kitchen? It sounds like someone is breaking stuff."

"We better go check it out. Get dressed." Beast Boy told her as he slipped on his boxers.

In Starfires room...

"Robin! What is this feeling I am getting?" Starfire asked.

"Its called an orgasm." Robin moaned out.

"I like this 'orgasm'."

"So do I." Robin said as he collapsed on top of her.

"What was that?" Starfire asked, as the sound of pots and pans banging on the floor came from the kitchen.

"I don't know."

"Shall we go and see what's going on?"

"I guess." Robin said as they started getting dressed.

In the kitchen...

"Cyborg! We make toast with that!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg who was humping a toaster.

"Just give me five more minutes with it." Cyborg told him.

"Dude! I'm talking to you! Can you stop fucking the toaster for ten seconds?!"

"No! Leave me and my whore of a toaster alone!"

"Whets going on in he- oh my God! Cyborg, what the hell are you doing?!" Robin yelled as he and Starfire came into the kitchen.

"God! I don't walk in on you when you guys are having sex!" Cyborg yelled.

"You cant even call that sex!" Beast boy yelled.

"Well, you just ruined the mood!" Cyborg yelled as he threw the toaster on the counter.

"At least throw the toaster away! Its not like we can use it again!" Raven yelled.

"What's wrong with it?" Cyborg asked.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?! Its full of your juices!" Robin yelled.

"Then shouldn't we preserve the juices and drink them in the morning?" Starfire asked. Everyone stared at her.

"Um, Starfire. Its not that kind of juice." Robin told her.

"But all juice is good!" Starfire said as she walked to the toaster.

"Starfire no!" Robin yelled, but it was to late. Starfire picked up the toaster and put it to her mouth, as liquid started to pour into her mouth.

"See? Its good!" She said with a smile.

"I can never kiss her again." Robin said sadly.

0o0EndFlashbacko0o

Everyone stared at Starfire.

"That juice was good." She said.

"I think im going to puke." Beast Boy said as he covered his mouth with his hand. Everyone was quiet.

"I think we will all agree to never talk about last night." Raven said.

"Yeah, lets think of it as it never happened." Robin said.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

A/N:I know! Crappy ending, and it was super short. But you should still review! Bye! And don't forget to tell me which story you want next! 


End file.
